


Day 12: Gender flag of choice

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 12 of the pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: Gender flag of choice, I chose the genderfluid flag.When Peter walked down to the labs she didn't expect her flag to be hanging there as a gift from her da- Mr. Stark
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Day 12: Gender flag of choice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I got it right, exactly, I based on my experiences but it's not like that for everyone

When Peter came out to Tony they were really nervous, they soon realized that with the gifts of women's shapewear and a variety of clothes for whatever mood they were feeling that he had no reason to be. They discussed it avidly, how Tony could make Peter feel more comfortable and if she wanted a different name for when she was a different gender. They finally settled on a system, Peter would wear a bracelet for each time he swapped, blue for girl, green for boy, pink for bigender, and grey for agender. 

When Peter came down to the lab she had her blue bracelet on her wrist and was wearing a skirt. She saw a giant flag on the wall that she recognized.

“Mr. Stark!” Tony banged his head where he was underneath a car and cursed as he slid out.

“What is it kiddo?” He rubbed his head and glanced at her bracelet, wearing a skirt doesn’t mean she’s currently a girl. She pointed at the flag

“That’s a genderfluid flag!” She was happy, he obviously got it to support her.

“Yeah it is, kid. It’s yours.” She glanced at him from where she was openmouthly staring at the flag.

“It’s mine!” She knew he probably got it to support her but the flag was her’s? Tony gestured towards the flag

“I might not get what the flag is meant to represent but it symbolizes you. And you’re my kid, kiddo.” He twirled around. “Can you explain the flag to me? You’ll explain it better than wikipedia.” She looked at him in shock

“You were on Wikipedia?!” She waved her hand “Wait, not important. You want me to explain my flag?” He smiles at her and nods. “Well okay. Pink is for femininity, blue for masculinity, even though those aren’t the colors I use. Purple is for both femininity and masculinity, black for lack of gender like agender, and white is supposed to be for all genders. That’s what I know Mr. Stark” He walked over to her and grasped her shoulders.

“Thanks for explaining underoos. Also can you stop calling me Mr. Stark? Please?” She smirked at him

“Sure thing Mr. Tony.” He groaned as he wrapped her in a hug.

“Never letting the Mr thing go, are you?:”

“Nope.” She popped her P. Peter shifted away from him and grabbed their bracelet, slipping the blue one off and the pink one, she fished out of their hoodie on.

“They/Them pronouns, right?” he looked down at their wrist

“Right.” They smiled up at their father figure.

“Do you want to go change?” Sometimes a gender swap meant they had to change clothes as quickly as possible to avoid odd bouts of dysphoria.

“No, I’m good here.” They leaned back into Tony’s embrace. “Thank you for being so understanding of all of this.”

“Kid, all of this is who you are. Don’t thank me for being a decent human being.” He closed his eyes and leaned into his kids hug.


End file.
